Moving
by kiwifruit101
Summary: Poppy moves around alot because her dads in the army, shes always hated it untill she moves to La Push and mets a cretain volatile wearwolve. how will he react to her new friend the guy next door who has something to hide from her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this is a new story i thought of. Its only two paragraphs at the start to explain things Read and review if it's any good please =) i will post a new chapter by the end of the week. And tell me if it sucks and i will change it around.**_

_**Kiwifruit101**_

You can make new friends. You can make more friends. You can make new _**guy **_friends. Who am i trying to kid? Im going to a fucking all boys school for crying out loud. 80 students and all the lower ranking sex...males. Im going to have sooo much fun. Yay! Yuppie for me! Dad just had to be in the army and we just had to move around all the god damn time and now to a town so small that i can't even remember the name. We always move before the years up. So what the point? The only good thing out of this is that my best friend Allies dad is in the same unit as mine, so they move were we move. But that doesn't make me like it any more.

I look out the rain soaked window at the forest covered hills of Washington State, good thing i like the rain because it rains here 24/7. A sunny day is rare and that suits me just fine. I **hate** the sun. I used to tell people i was allergic to it so they wouldn't make me go outside. It stopped working when we moved to California. I turned my iPod up louder and try to drown out the sound of my stupid brother's voice. We will be there in like 15min according to dad so 15 more minutes until i get to see Allie again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Moving

Dad pulled of the main road (if you could even call a one way gravel road a main one) and onto a long drive way that was edged by dense forest.

"It's hidden well" mum said looking away from the window and glancing at dad

"Billy said it was a bit overgrown" dad muttered indicating with his head at the forest, who's Billy?

"A bit?" scoffed Nick who was busy with his phone. My other sibling was staying silent in the back with head phones planted in her ears

I kept silent to, i liked it, and i didnt want nick to find that out because the vampire jokes only just stopped about how i hated the sun and loved the rain, who couldn't? when it rains I'm calm, i think the rain beautiful so stuff nick if he was such a pretty boy that he would spend hours on the beach back at California getting a tan, i dont want to die of skin cancer thank you very much.

"Well would you look at that!" mum gasped as we came out and into a clearing with a colossal house in the middle of it. A bit old school but nice.

"Oh Charlie it's gorgeous!" mum gushed as she jumped out of the car as dad cut the engine, clapping her hands together and sighing.

"Sure is" dad said getting out and greeting Allies parents who were waiting on the veranda i could see Allie leaning against the pillar, she smiled and started walking over.

"It's a bloody house" nick moaned as he took his phone and started wondering around trying to find cell phone service most likely. I shook my head, i wondered about that boy sometimes. He would never find service up here. Lavender my sister got out and followed mum to Allies Parents, she was so shy that she hardly even spoke. I felt sorry for her she hated starting new school all the time but then who didnt?

"I swear he's such a bloody girl sometimes" someone said from outside my door, Allie was standing there watching Nick walk in circles with his phone in the air.

"Tell me about it" i said getting out and giving her a hug. Allie was my best friend. We have been since birth pretty much. We are nothing alike, her being a complete tom-boy and me being a self confessed hippie as such but i didnt mind it. And she was also VERY much in love with my brother, has been as long as i can remember from when they ate worms together from the garden and nick complaining when she chased him with them till now thirteen years later. I smiled to myself and let her go.

"Come on lets go inside!" she smiled dragging me up the porch steeps

"Wow" was all i could say, it was totally amazing! How the hell could we afford a place like this, it opened off the porch into a large front room that had a chandelier and everything, a kitchen was off the side if it, we walked down the hallway that started by the kitchen, off that was two rooms a big bathroom and a laundry and then it turned and we found another two rooms and a small sun room that would double as an office. I turned and looked at Allie she was smiling "it's big enough"

"Oh yea" i nodded in agreement, and then smiled "What room should i have?"

We both raced off to find the nicest room for myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3.

"The movers are here Poppy!" dad yelled from outside, Allie and i were sitting in a room we chose that would be mine, it was quite big and was painted a nice soft blue colour and had a large wardrobe in one corner and huge bay windows looking out to a small river that ran a long side the house. It was also right outside the bathroom which would come in useful in my morning battles for the bathroom with nick, him being such a pretty boy and all. Lavender chose the room beside mine, i could see her outside sitting by the river tossing rocks across it.

"Coming!" i called back; i stood up and pulled Allie up with me.

"So where are you guys living?" i asked as we walked back outside

"Just down the road a bit" she pointed the way we had driven, back towards the town. "Within walking distance" she assured

"Great" i smiled at least she lived close by.

The movers were parked in front of the house and mum and dad were already taking boxes out and directing the big moving dudes were to put stuff, "Allie time to go" Allies mum Roseanna called from their car, "See ya later" Allie said walking backwards towards it "I'll come over later if i can steal the car!"

"Okay" i laughed as i watched her get in the car and drive away. I would like to see her try and sneak the car, there was no way in hell her parents would let her get away with it they just spent a arm and a leg on the thing the last thing they want is Allie doing skids and shit in it. I turned back to my family just in time to see Nick lift a box from the up high in the truck and it slip out of his hands and fall right on his face.

"FUCK!" he roared covering his nose as blood leaked from between his fingers and running in a torrent of red down his shirt.

I suppressed laughter and walked over to him "you all right?" I asked even though i knew he wasn't

I looked at me as though i was mad "Um NO" he went and sat down on one of the steeps as mum came out and made a fuss over him i managed to catch the words "My poor baby" and "I'll go get some ice" and "It will be okay" i mean COME ON it was only a bloody bleeding nose! Although nick cried last time he got a bee sting, i suspect he only does it because our mother is too much of a softie for her own good and makes a huge fuss over nothing. I shook my head and started taking in some of my boxes to my room. After a couple of trips in and out nick was still sitting on the steeps complaining about his face, "Mum i think it's broken" He announced adding in a wince as he lifted the tissue of his nose.

"Give it another couple of minutes" she said having a good look at his nose which had turned a lovely shade of purple.

I laughed as i shifted around my boxes leaving the heaver ones for dad to bring in, i grabbed one i suspected had clothes in it and lifted onto the ground, i heard a car coming up the drive way and turned around to see a very flash Volvo pull up to the house. A tall blond woman stepped out of the car and smiled at me and she looked like a bloody super model! No she could make super models jealous! She was perfect, her features were perfect not one single flaw.

_Stop steering! _ I shook my head and turned to the truck and jumped into it and pretended to sort through my boxes.

"Hello can i help you?" i heard my mum say, she was still sitting with nick and his bleeding nose.

"Yes we're your neighbours and just came to introduce ourselves" The lady said

_Ourselves?_ Who else was there i turned and looked to where everyone was standing by the porch. There was a young man with her i could only see the back of him. He was slightly shorter than the women and had brown curly hair and was wearing a tee and jeans. I steered at his back and tried to think of how old he could be.

"I'm Lucy and this is Orlando" Lucy nudged the guy Orlando and ruffled his hair, as she did so he turned and saw me looking at him and smiled, i could feel myself go bright red and i went back to sorting out my boxes. He was gorgeous, with the dark curly hair and blue eyes and that smile, well it was enough to make my heart pound widely in my chest, and oh my god I sound like a freaking pansy! I hate all the lovely dovey shit and now I'm starting to say stuff like it! What's the world come to? I decided i would escape to my room; the movers had put most of my furniture in there including my bed so i would go and make that instead of standing here and making myself look like i dork. I grabbed the box that had some of my clothes in it and jumped out of the back of the truck and lifted it into my arms,

"That's my daughter Poppy" i heard my mum say as i was walking towards the house making a point not to look at our visitors, but once mum had said that i had to turn and walk over to them to introduce myself right? It was this polite thing to do.

I put a smile on my face and turned to them the Lucy chick was smiling at me and the dude Orlando was as well, "Hi How ar-" was all i could manage to say before the muddy ground in front of me decided that it hated me and that i would slip over and get covered in its mud. The box landed on top of me and delayed my attempt to get up.

"Oh my god" i whispered mortified struggling to get up, i could hear nicks bellowing laughter in the background and mums snickers she was trying to hide by lifting the box of me.

"Here let me help you" Orlando held his hand out for me.

"Thanks" I mumbled standing up and expecting the damage done to my favourite wrap Skirt, my butt was covered in mud "Are you ok?" Orlando asked looking generally worried.

"Yea sweet as" i muttered lifting the box and walking quickly inside the house

"It was great meeting you" i called over my shoulder to Lucy and Orlando, i hurried down the hall and to my room, dad was in there putting a light bulb in the light,

"There were no light bulbs in the whole freaking house" he sighed hopping down of his chair

"There are some visitors outside dad" i said putting my box by my wardrobe and opening it to find another skirt.

"What happened to you?" dad asked sounding like he was having a hard time suppressing laughter

"My usual clumsy self" i said grabbing another nice white wrap skirt and turning to face him.

He was silently laughing "You ability to trip over Air molecules amazes me Poppy"

"It wasn't my fault! The mud hates me!" i protested

He just laughed "Hae do you think you could help your sister out a bit shes finding it a bit tough having strangers around"

"Yea sure" i said. I could hear her unpacking in her room. Dad had got all her boxes for her and set them in her room so she didnt have to go and face the 'strangers' dad had said meaning our neighbours"

"Good girl" he said ruffling my hair and leaving the room.

I sighed and made my way towards the bathroom, to change hoping that this day wouldn't get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4.

The day got worse much worse. First dad had to take nick to the hospital to get his nose checked; second mum invited the neighbours for dinner, and was now in the kitchen cooking Italian for them thirdly they would be here in ten minutes. So i have escaped to my room and my nice bed which i spent the last half an hour bloody making, mum had a real knack for forgetting which box the sheets were in. My room had shaped up quite nicely if i do say so myself. My bed was done and all my clothes were sorted and in the wardrobe and all my posters were up, 90% of them were off bands and poetry quotes, and my shelves were full of my books and photos. I had put my string of fairy lights around a cork bored with more pictures of friends over the country on it so my room was pretty much done! It was amazing what somebody could do in an hour. There was a knock on my door and mum poked her head around it.

"Hae hun" she said leaning against the door frame "Lucy and Orlando are about to arrive and your dads home so why dont you put something nice on ae" she smiled

I rolled my eyes "Sure mum"

"Great" she left the room and shut my door. I hoped up of my bed and walked over to my wardrobe. A good thing about mum is that her putting on something nice is chucking anything that doesn't have stains or holes in it so i was sweet to wear anything i want. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and my ACDC tee-shirt and my hair i left to hang lose down my back. I dont wear makeup it's not natural so i leave my skin to breathe without suffocating it in an inch of foundation, I'm lucky i have clear skin with a few freckles across my nose and cheeks.

I glanced in the mirror. It was good enough. Let's hope i dont humiliate myself anymore in front of these people tonight. I went and knocked on Nick's door, his bedroom was down the hall and around the corner.

"Come in" he said. I went in, his room wasn't as finished as mine was but nearly done. He was sitting on his bed with his music playing reading a magazine.

"How's the nose?" i asked sitting cross legged on the end of his bed.

"You tell me" he moved the magazine from in front of his face to reveal a nose that had a gauze overtop of it and purple bruises escaping the sides of it. I giggled and covered my mouth to stop full blown laughter escaping my lips.

"Is it that bad?" Nick moaned "I've been too scared to look in the mirror" he admitted gingerly touching his face.

I patted his knee "Its fine big bro" he sighed. "Hae has Lavender said anything to you since we arrived?" i asked.

"No why would she? She hasn't even said anything to mum" he said with a frown "Mum said to just give it a while and see if she adjusts"

I nodded; our sister's shyness was bad. It got to a point one year that she wouldn't leave the house or she would cry if someone looked at her. Mum homeschooled her but the doctor she sees said to sent her to school this year because it was a tiny one and it was all boys so there would be no girls to harass her....but there were boys and boys are pricks. "I'll go see her...i was meant to help her unpack anyway" i said getting up of the bed. I got to the door and turned "Mum invited people for tea by the way" i said grinning at Nicks pissed of expression before leaving the room.

****

"Lavender can i come in?" i asked at her door which was slightly open.

"Yes" was the silent answer

I went in her room was dark purple and was the same as mine but she had a TV and DVD in her room. And there were big windows looking out at the forest.

Lavender was sitting on the floor going through a small box which was filled with sea shells and random stones. My sister was very pretty i have no idea why she's so shy most girls go green with envy when they see her out with mum and dad, she has long brown wavy hair with natural blond streaks through it. My family was quite tanned but her skin was pale with rosy cheeks, she had the most amazing emerald green eyes which she got from dad and was blessed with being tall and graceful not short petite and clumsy like me. Sometimes it felt like i was the big sibling not the youngest nick and Lavender were twins oddly they looked nothing alike. They were both 17 and I'm only 15.

"You okay?" i asked putting my hands in my pockets,

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile "Yes" she said again

"Do ya want some help unpacking?" i asked

"No"

I looked around she had finished her room more than me or nick and had even put photo frames on the walls. I looked back at her she was setting up her shell and stuff on a shelf.

"Hae our new neighbours are here for tea in about" i glanced at my non existence watch "15 minutes"

"Oh" was all she said then she turned to face me "Will you help me find something to wear?" she asked

"Sure" i smiled.

In the end we decided on a sun dress that was white and had a little bow in the middle of a band that went around her waist and then the dress flowed in a flow of blues and white halfway down to her knees.

"Wow you scrub up good sis" i commented smiling "Makes me look terrible"

She smiled "Thanks" she left her hair out and turned and followed me out to the lounge were mum was still frantically cooking.


End file.
